World So Cold
by thaa
Summary: Inuyasha nunca se importou com nada além de seu próprio ego, nem mesmo com o amor que sua esposa lhe dera por anos. Porém, agora que ela partiu, ele vê que a frase clichê 'só dá valor quando perde' pode ser realmente verdade. Songfic COMPLETA!


_SongFic em homenagem ao lançamento do novo cd da banda Three Days Grace. É aconselhável que leiam ouvindo a música 'World So Cold - Three Days grace', disponível no YouTube, ao qual a song é baseada._

_Aguardo Reviews_ ;D

.

.

**World So Cold  
**_Sem você só resta eu e eu sem você, nada sou._

Meu pé afundou na areia fofa da praia e no horizonte o sol dava sinais de que estava partindo. Me peguei tentando alcançá-lo, mas me retraí no momento seguinte ao lembrar de que isso era impossível.

Impossível como _ter você de volta_. E esse impossível se tornava ainda mais trucidante, porque eu sabia que você nunca pertencera a mim realmente.

Ah, e como era patético querer ter de volta algo que eu sempre tive, mas... nunca me permiti viver.

**Nunca**! _Até agora..._

'Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria assim'

E como todas as outras vezes – apesar de não admitir o quão superior em suas racionalidades você era – cada palavra originária de sua boca tinha razão.

Eu havia perdido. E a culpa era minha.

A solidão era minha.

A **dor **era minha.

Minha, apenas. E agora a única e odiosa alternativa que me restou é viver comigo mesmo. Só não imaginava o ressentimento que isso me causaria.

Não até senti-lo correndo por cada célula do meu corpo, assim como agora...

'Culpado e despedaçado por dentro'

– Sim! – Ainda me lembro o quão profundo essa palavra soou para todos... _menos _pra mim.

Não via significado em nada daquilo.

Não _naquele_ momento. Nem mesmo nos momentos seguintes.

Hoje eu vejo. Mas o hoje já tarde, não é mesmo Kagome?!

_Sei que é_.

– É... que seja. – sussurrei áspero ao homem em nossa frente. A mulher de branco postada ao meu lado abaixou a cabeça, desorientada, e as lágrimas silenciosas que se iniciaram após seu movimento eram por minha causa.

Sempre por minha causa. Tanto naquele dia, como no seguinte, e no outro, e outro, e outro...

Eu era cego demais para enxergar o significado que as palavras tinham, não para você, não para os outros, mas para mim.

Tarde demais?! É, eu sei...

Tarde demais não para você, não para outros, mas para mim.

Sempre pra mim. Tudo sempre por mim.

Mas eu não reclamo de nada. **Nunca reclamaria**... Meu ressentimento é todo infligido ao meu próprio ser; meu próprio ego.

'Vivendo comigo mesmo, nada além de mentiras'

– O que você sente ao me ver? – você perguntou e seus olhos esbanjaram uma alegria que eu desconhecia.

– Lá vem você com essas besteiras de novo. – Dei de ombros e saí andando displicentemente.

– Sabe o que EU sinto ao te ver? – Som algum saiu de meus lábios após sua indagação e você entendeu isso como um convite para continuar. – Uma amor que eu não sei como, nem por que, insiste em continuar crescendo.

Não vou negar que no momento achei patética a forma como expressou suas emoções. Eu não entendia porque isso significava tanto pra você.

_Mas hoje eu entendo_.

Cada palavra, cada gesto, cada sentimento ficou claro, porque tudo vive em mim agora.

Até a _sua_ dor. Hoje, a _minha_ dor.

Duas gaivotas plainaram juntas e a o ressentimento ardeu em minha carne.

Eram um casal, assim como nós um dia fomos.

E esse um dia poderia ter sido o agora.

Nem o amanhã, nem o ontem, mas o agora. Porém eu, como o cego e orgulhoso que era, impedi o prolongamento de nossas vivas conjuntas.

**Era pra sermos um só**. E fomos, até... _pela sua parte_.

A minha não aceitava fusão alguma. Pra minha parte não existia 'nós dois'.

Pra minha parte existia o 'eu' e o 'você'. Sem hibridismo, sem mutualidade, sem divisão.

_Apenas a separação_.

Eu vivia me perguntando o real significado da palavra amor e seus derivados, ao vê-la tão envolvida pela manto invisível desse sentimento.

Eu não entendia. Bem, eu achava não entender...

Mas lá no fundo eu sabia. Eu sabia, mas não me deixei que isso me tragasse.

'Eu sempre achei que faria isso  
Mas nunca pensei que iria ficar tão triste'

Quantas vezes você estendeu a mão pra mim? Quantas vezes você tentou me libertar do casulo ao qual eu era envolvido? Quantas vezes lutou para derrubar o muro que cercava meu coração?

Eu não sei quantas vezes... mas _você sabe_. O que sei é que mesmo ao passar das estações, dos anos, de toda a sua vida, você sempre irá saber.

**Sempre!**

Porque todas as suas tentativas foram um grande fracasso. E cada fracasso correspondia a mais uma ferida incurável em seu peito.

E foram muitas feridas... incontáveis para mim. Sentidas uma a uma por você.

Será que um dia irá me perdoar Kagome? Entenderei se não.

Nem eu mesmo me perdôo. Não depois de ser o causador de todas as suas lágrimas e não ter feito nada para amenizar seu sofrimento no momento que realmente deveria.

'Vivendo comigo mesmo, é tudo o que eu tenho'

– O quanto você me ama?

Lembro de ouvi-la perguntar, enquanto eu assistia à um programa qualquer na televisão.

O programa devia ser muito mais interessante do que qualquer demonstração de sentimentos entre um casal, já que nem lhe dei ouvidos.

Dói saber que se a minha atenção estivesse focada na mulher da minha vida e não em objetos fúteis e ocos de emoção – como geralmente acontecia – você, talvez, pudesse estar comigo agora.

Poderia estar trazendo um pouco de paz para o caos em que se encontra meu coração.

Atrás de mim ficou gravada cada passada absorvida pela areia fofa. E poderia haver outra pegada _além da minha_...

Como eu pude ser tão tolo?

_Como?_

Você conseguiria me responder Kagome?

Como conviveu com um homem mesquinho, arrogante e extremamente egocêntrico como eu?

'Eu me sinto entorpecido  
Eu não posso vir para a vida'

Vejo o quanto o amor é algo incrivelmente destrutivo. Nos faz abrir mão de nosso próprio bem-estar, nossa própria felicidade _em troca_ da alegria do coração almejado.

E foi exatamente isso o que você fez, Kagome.

Ficou à mercê de seu próprio sofrimento e infelicidade para me fazer feliz.

E como lhe paguei? **Desprezando-a**.

Oh, o desprezo.

Tão destrutivo para nós, reles seres imortais, tal como o amor.

– Você me ama?

Silêncio.

Eu não respondi. Naquele momento não responderia. Não seria capaz.

Meu corpo e minha mente não admitiam qualquer outro tipo de amor que não fosse o destinado ao meu ego.

Durante toda a minha vida foi assim. Não era a _sua presença_ que mudaria tal fato.

Bem... era isso o que eu achava.

**Mas mudou**. E eu nem me dei conta de que algo estava mudando.

Toda a minha indiferença estava dando espaço a um novo sentimento.

Um sentimento, talvez já instalado em meu coração, mas completamente estranho ao meu corpo, minha mente, minha alma.

– Entendo... – você sussurrou num fio de voz, ao ter certeza que eu não responderia à sua pergunta.

'Me sinto como se estivesse congelado no tempo'

Você não sabe o quanto me arrependo.

O quanto me arrependo por não ter dito a tempo o que você tanto desejava ouvir.

**Eu te amava!**

Ou melhor, eu te amo. E vou amar sempre.

Enquanto eu tiver um coração, eu sei, ele baterá... por você.

Ele sempre bateu por você, mas eu nunca fui capaz de ouvir. _Até você partir_.

Foi aí que o som me invadiu.

Não só o som do meu coração, como o de suas lágrimas.

Lágrimas porque você sabia que chegaria o adeus.

_Um adeus sem volta._

Sem conciliação. Sem arrependimentos (da sua parte).

Seu adeus era a prova de que você havia desistido.

Desistido de tentar ser feliz ao meu lado, desistido de tentar me fazer feliz, desistido de amar sem ser correspondida.

Enfim, você desistira. _De mim_.

'Vivendo em um mundo tão frio  
Disperdiçando distância  
Vivendo em uma casca sem alma  
Desde que você foi embora'

– Eu estou indo embora InuYasha.

Essas palavras fazem eco em minha cabeça a todo momento e eu não consigo fazer parar.

Naquele momento, ao vê-la de malas prontas e usando palavras em tons tão suaves que deixavam claro que você estava partindo sem mágoas – mas com as feridas que eu sei que ainda doem em seu peito quando se lembra de toda a guerra que travou e perdeu – eu não pude deixar de sentir dor.

Eu estava perdendo-a.

– Fica... – sussurrei. Apesar de todo o meu corpo lutar contra, finalmente meu coração havia ganhado, ao menos, uma batalha. – Fica comigo, por... favor... – Minha voz saiu embargada e meu rosto se contorceu em dor.

A mente e o corpo estavam reagindo ofensivamente contra o meu coração rebelde.

A guerra travada em meu interior estava a mil e eu tentava, em vão, formular idéias e frases coerentes.

**Impossível.**

'Vivendo em um mundo tão frio  
Contando os dias  
Desde que você foi embora  
Você foi embora de mim'

Você elevou a mão até a altura do meu rosto e acariciou-me a face com delicadeza.

Nunca pensei em quanto um ato tão simples, tal como o seu pudesse me fazer sentir tanta vulnerabilidade.

Em seguida sorriu.

Como poderia sorrir em um momento daqueles Kagome?

Eu estava tendo todo o meu interior devastado por uma guerra e você sorri? Isso foi impiedoso com meu coração, porque ele parou de lutar pra vê-la sorrir daquela forma.

_Uma última vez_...

Então a guerra acabou. _E meu coração perdeu_. A prova disso foi que mais nenhuma palavra foi proferida por meus lábios.

– Adeus, InuYasha!

Eu vi você partir. E não fiz nada. Exatamente nada.

Você se foi sem mágoas, sem arrependimentos. E eu fiquei... com os destroços da minha guerra interna.

Me sobraram apenas isso... _destroços_.

E o seu adeus. O seu sincero, doce e **letal** adeus.

A praia está tão calma. Igual a sua expressão no momento em que me deu as costas.

E a dor está presente. Sempre!

Em cada suspiro, em cada passo, em cada movimento a dor está jazida.

'Eu sou muito jovem para perder a minha alma  
Eu sou muito jovem para se sentir este velho'

Meu coração queima por dentro. O meu corpo está completamente no chão. Minha lágrimas só tendem a rolar silenciosamente a cada dia que a saudade aumenta.

E quando me lembro do seu detestável sorriso de adeus essas gotas salgadas, _tão bem conhecidas por mim_, correm pelo meu rosto bruscamente e não posso fazê-las voltar...

Meu desejo era poder ouvir que me quer de volta, mesmo que suas palavras sejam meros blefes.

Mas ao mesmo tempo essa vontade é retraída pela **culpa**.

Eu não podia querer tê-la novamente e mereço o sofrimento que me tragou.

Sua decisão de ir foi sábia.

Eu não posso ser tão egoísta.

Não depois de lhe infligir tanta dor. Eu não mereço perdão, embora eu sei que onde quer que você esteja agora – feliz, eu espero – já tenha me perdoado.

Você sempre fora tão gentil. Tão altruísta. Tão pura Tão... _minha_.

'Por muito tempo eu sou deixado para trás  
Sinto que estou perdendo minha mente'

Como pude ser tão inconseqüente a ponto de perder meu bem mais precioso? Porque eu não o achava tão precioso antes, _eu sei_...

Foi exatamente por causa desse pensamento, hoje tão ínfimo, que tenho que conviver comigo mesmo e com a minha dor, apenas.

Apesar da idéia de tê-la de volta me pareça tão repugnante, porque meu ser não merece, também me soa deliciosamente convidativa.

**Mas não posso**.

Você me ensinou a amar e eu a ensinei a ter pena, já que você nunca seria capaz de ser tão indiferente comigo como um dia eu fui com você, minha doce Kagome.

E é isso mesmo que eu sou. Digno de pena.

Da _sua_ pena.

E do meu sofrimento.

No instante em que meus pés tocaram o mar, uma leve brisa soprou. No horizonte o sol se pôs e a escuridão trouxe a minha inexorável realidade.

Desde o instante em que você disse adeus meus céus ficaram cinzas e eu me sinto como se estivesse congelado no tempo.

Vivendo em um _mundo tão frio_...


End file.
